Joe Song
' Joe Song '(乔宋) was born April 14, 1996. She is a former Hello! Project Kenshuusei and is currently a seventh generation member of Happy Jikan. History 2007-2008 In 2007, Joe Song auditioned for Happy Jikan's~Get Ready!Go!~Sixth Generation auditions. Joe made it to the final round, but then failed to make it through. December 12,2008,Joe Song was presented as a Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member. 2010 Janurary 14, Joe had to stop her activities due to a broken arm. She returned March 28. July 14, it was announced that Joe would be forming the duo group, CHOU KAWAII, alongside fellow Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki. 2011 Joe auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation auditions. Joe failed to make the cut. 2012 June 25, Joe Song, along with 50 other Chinese girls auditioned for Happy Jikan's HAPPY JIKAN~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ seventh generation auditions. September 14, Joe was revealed as one of the 7th generation winners, along with three other girls, former 6th generation member Zeng Yun (left but came back and decided to audition for seventh generation auditions), Joe Song and Bui Shun. 2013 In 2013,Joe and Fukumura Mizuki announced the disbandment of the duo group CHOU KAWAII. March 15,Joe was chosen to form Aloha! with fellow Happy Jikan member Wu Jiao,and Morning Musume members Fukumura Mizuki and Eguchi Rin. On May 15,Joe will be participating in a FC event with Wang Dao Ming,Sayashi Riho,and Eguchi Rin. Bio *'Name: '''Joe Song (乔宋) *'Nicknames: Joey, Jo-shoujo,Song-Hime *'Birthplace: '''Shenzen, China *'Birthday: April 14, 1996 (age 16) *'Bloodtype: '''AB *'Height: 159 cm *'''Hello! Project Status **2008-12-12 Egg **2008-12-12 Member **2012-09-14 Egg Graduated **2012-09-14 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **2012-09-14 UFP Member *'Years in Hello! Project: '''5 years *'Months in Happy Jikan: 6 months *'''Happy Jikan Color: **'Berry '(2008-2014) **'Light Pink '(2014-Present) *'Jewls Color': Onyx *'Aloha! Color': Yellow *'Specialty: '''Is very flexible *'Looks Up To: Hoi Daiyu,Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi,Sudou Maasa & Saburo Eri *'''Hello! Project Groups: **Hello!Project Kenshuusei (2008-2012) **Happy Jikan (2012-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **CHOU KAWAII (2010-2013) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2012-present) **Jewls (2013-Present) **Aloha! (2013-present) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan *Tantei Shojo (Debut) *Ogoe De!! *Cinderella Naite *Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito *Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí *Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox *Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng *Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn CHOU KAWAII *HimeHime!! (Debut) *Rokkunroru *SMILE! *GET UP!~Shout!~ *Yamate Kudasai!!! *Shizukana Namida *Ikite Iru Ai O Warau *YES•NO•MAYBE? (Last Single) *Farwell,Tomodachi! (Graduation Single) Morning Jikan *Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (debut) *Wakuteka Mirai Chance Jewls *Oshoku (Debut) Aloha! *Aloha,Tomo Tomo! Trivia *Joe was the second Hello! Project Kenshuusei member to be Chinese, LinLin being the first. *She is the first Hello! Project Kenshuusei to ever debut into Happy Jikan. *Joe felt as if she was never going to debut while she was a member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. *S/mileage member Nakanishi Kana said that Joe is her ideal idol. *She has a habbit of saying "CHOU and then her mood (example CHOU SAD)". *Is one of the aces of Happy Jikan. *Joe is ranked #9 on Happy Jikan's Top Vocals List and is the fifth most popular (current) Happy Jikan Member. *Joe said that the coolest english word to her is "Paper". *Often says "Welcome to the Song Castle" in her blog. *Is close friends with Fukumura Mizuki and Wu Jiao. *Even after the disbandment of CHOU KAWAII,she still keeps a healthy relationship with Fukumura Mizuki, *Is known for her line "Welcome to Hime Kingdom" from CHOU KAWAII's debut single. *Joe had to perform more than the other members of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei at concerts due to her major vocal talent. *During the Happy Jikan sixth generation auditions,Tsunku did not see much talent from her.After joining the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,Tsunku said that his opinion of her changed highly. *While a Hello!Pro Eggs member,she considered herself fat,so she went on a diet. *Said that when she is around Wu Jiao,Hoi Daiyu or Fukumura Mizuki,she feels safe. *In an CHOU KAWAII interview,Fukumura stated that she saw that Joe looked lonely as a member of the Hello!Pro Eggs,so she decided to talk to her. Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Happy Jikan Category:Births in 1996 Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Debuted into Happy Jikan Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Red Member Color Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Graduated Eggs Category:Graduated Trainee Category:2012 Debuts Category:April Births Category:Members passed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:1996 Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:Yellow Member Color